Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten
by dragonslayerEDWARDELRIC
Summary: If Finn had met New!Rachel first. Not for New!Rachel, Brochel and Brody fans.


**Close Your Eyes And Count to Ten **

**Summary: If Finn had met New!Rachel first. **

**WARNING: New!Rachel, Brody and Brochel bashing. Not for you if you are a fan of any of these. **

* * *

He's walking down the street, a coffee burning the hell out of his hand. Why did he agree to follow Kurt to New York to become his assistant? Oh yeah, 'cause he needed somewhere to stay if he was gonna go to NYU (studying pays off!). It's really hurting his hand, a lot, and he wonders whether he should have gotten a job at the zoo or something.

That's when he bumps into a midget sized girl. She tumbles to the ground, her coffee falling to the road, only to be crushed by a car. "Oh god, sorry Miss." He mutters embarrassed, bending down to help her up. "She mutters something about an uncouth oaf, until she locks eyes with him. She's pretty, really pretty, but the amount of makeup she's wearing kind of hides it.

Her clothes are reeeeaaalllly good on her, totally emphasizing her amazing ass, but he can't help but feel she looks out of place in them. Her hair is weird too. It's huge, really huge, and it looks like she dyed it blond and and some weird light brownish thing. She looks, like twenty six or something. She stands up, flinging her hair to the side in a weird flip.

"No prob babe." She says sassily, bending down to pick her purse up. Finn looks down at her like he should help her, but he's kind of at a loss for words. Babe? Not even Santana called him that, and she was the hottest action he ever picked up. "Uh, well can I get you another coffee?" She sends him a warm look, and straightens up.

"Sure thing."

They make some cool conversation on the way back to Starbucks. Her name's Rachel, she's 17 (which he can't believe, 'cause she seems so much older) and going to NYADA. Finn knows this place, it rejected his brother. He can't help but feel a sting of jealousy for him, as she goes on and on about her talent and finesse.

She told him all about how she was in her Glee Club, and she even shows him a few pictures. That's when he remembers her.

_FLASHBACK _

_Finn can't believe ND his finally here. Regionals, after everything they've been through! Their still in some sort of victory high, since they had just performed epicly. Now, all they have to do is sit back and watch the one remaining performers. Vocal Adrenaline. The lights dim, and this really pretty girl, with shiny straight brown hair, and wide brown eyes. _

_She opens are mouth, and Finn can't help but gasp. She sounds so perfect, like an angel. It doesn't help that she's singing Bohemian Rhapsody, his all time favourite song. It doesn't shock him when New Directions doesn't even place, and Vocal Adrenaline wins. _

_FLASHBACK _

She looks happier in the pictures, her lips not in a weird pout, her hair a shiny straight brown. And her face, so pure, so natural. And she's wearing these cute sweaters and skirts, and he can she her uniqueness. He asks her what happened to have a makeover. "Oh, nothing really. I was a loudmouth back then. I dressed horrendously. My ex, Brody convinced me that in order to shine at NYADA, I had to change myself, so I did." She shoots him a mega smile.

"So out went the ugly sweaters and skirts and in came the heels and the dye. I used to never use make up, can you believe that? During Prom I used some lipgloss and maybe even blush but I never once experimented with eyeshadow or mousse or creams! So when Brody showed me how little I was living, I took it upon myself to have an emergency makeover, including a personality check. I even changed my relationship preference. I used to be such a jealous girl. Now I'm all for open relationships. They give me a sense of freedom.

"My time with Brody was a real eye opener." Finn enters the coffee shop, holding the door for her. "So why'd you end it?" She shrugs indifferently. "He's a prostitute. I didn't want any STD's." He gapes at her, how could she be so nonchalant? She smiles. "It's 2013 Finn! And I'm not sixteen! I'm a mature, responsible adult who handles mature and adult like things in her world."

Finn shrugged. "Well, I'd never be able to come to terms with my girlfriend being a prostitute. I'd be a jealous wreck." She gives him a look. "A jealous wreck? Oh how old are you?" He feels a bit insulted. "I'm 18 thank you very much. As of yesterday." She sends him a vague smile as she orders her coffee. "Well then, Mister October 15th, if you are 18 as you say, grow up!" He sends her an irritated look as he pays for the coffee. "It's the 21st century. Live a little."

She makes a grab for his pocket, taking his phone. He curses his hatred of passwords as she enters something. She passes it back, then gives him a glowing smile. "Call me." She grabs her coffee and struts out the door. He smirks. "Like hell I will.


End file.
